


Together

by zombiewriter8



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stangst, Suicide, brithday fic, i cried a bit while writing, i'm so sorry it's late!!, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiewriter8/pseuds/zombiewriter8
Summary: A dream and nightmare, two fucking idiots smiling in the past, a mission and a sad future. Happy fucking Birthday to himself.





	Together

 

He woke up to Stanley's peaceful sleepingface that morning.

He blinked before remembering what happened last night. He chuckled softly as he rememebered last night.

They had a nice celebratory birthday dinner. They had enjoyed themselves immensely, talking about the many adventures they had together before they reunited. Ford talked about the many mysteries he had experienced and solved over the years, Stan talked about the many times he manage to get out of trouble from the law and his failed many scams. The whole evening was perfect as it was.

What made it even more perfect was that Ford finally got the courage to tell Stan that he was in love with him. He expected Stan to leave in disgust, but Stan stayed. He stayed with him and smiled with tear in his eyes. Stan told him that he felt the same way but he was too afraid to express it.  
They made love that night, embracing each other as they caught their breaths, and kissed each other softly as they said their goodnights.

He smiled softly as looked at his now new lover with loving eyes. He put one hand on Stan’s head and petted his long soft hair gently. He carefully brought a snoring stan closer in their embrace. Placed a small kiss on his head and snuggled even closer. He loved the warmth Stan’s naked body gave him. God he never wanted this to everyone end. He wanted to stay like this forever. Just them in their bed, sharing each other’s warmth.

Stan softly stirred as he opened his eyes. Stanford smiled even wider as he saw the pair of beautiful brown eyes he grew to love over time.

“Ford? Whatcha doin’?” Stan mumbled softly as rubbed his eye. He chuckled once more. He couldn’t help himself. Stanley was being so adorable.

“Just watching the most loveliest person waking up, my dear.” He said truthfully as he leaned closer and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Stan hummed softly as he closer to him. Stan placed his chin on his shoulder.

Stan embraced him tightly, a little too tight but it didn’t matter. As long as Stan embraced him back, everything was fine. They were together. They here in Ford’s home. ~~They were home~~. They were together. They loved one another. They were together. They were here. ~~They were home. They were together. They were home.~~ ~~They were together~~. That fight never happened. ~~They were together.~~ The love each other. They were ~~together~~. They….had to be… They…

“What’s wrong Ford? You’re shaking like a leaf.” Stan asked sleepily. Was he? He couldn’t feel it... Matter of fact, he couldn’t feel anything anymore…  
He couldn’t feel his brother’s warm embrace anymore. ~~He couldn’t feel his brother’s embrace anymore~~. Why? Why? That didn’t matter right? ~~They were together.~~ As long as they together then he was fine with not feeling anything anymore. ~~Because they were together.~~  
Because they were home. Because they were together. Because that ~~THING~~ is gone. He won’t let ~~HIM~~ take his happiness because ~~HE’S~~ gone. Gone. Gone. Like his ~~journals~~. Like his ~~portal~~. Like his irrational ~~anger~~ and hate towards his brother.

 ~~Everything’s~~ gone. Everything but his brother.

Everything except his reason to live. His beloved brother who he loves so very much...

So why?

Why did it feel like everything was still there?

Why did it feel like everything was still there.. Expect his ~~brother~~...

“S-Stanley, I- I’m happy…. I’m so happy. So happy… So happy everything is gone. Everything but you..”

“......”

“R-Right Lee? Nothing here except us. Right?”

“.........”

“Right? Just us. Together until the end of time, right?”

“..... Yea... “ Stan finally responded as he remove his chin from his shoulder and kissed him passionately. He kissed him back with the same vigor, if not more. He needed this to keep him grounded.To keep him in this reality. To keep him from wandering off into a nightmarish hellhole. Where everything he hated existed, but his brother did not.

He clashed tongues before he felt a sharp sudden pain in his back that made him cry out. He saw thin black arms embracing him, tearing his back with their sharp black claws. He struggled around as Stan began chuckling. When Stan opened his eyes widely, Ford saw his worst nightmare. The yellow bleeding eyes that haunt his many nightmares.  
“ Of course _**SIXER!! JUST US!! TOGETHER UNTIL THE END OF TIME!!! HAHAHHAHA!!!**_ ” Stan… No ... ** ~~Bill~~** shouted in a warped voice.

* * *

 

He screamed as he woke up. He grabbed his gun and looked around rapidly with tears in his eyes. He took quick breathes as he gripped his gun harder. He looked around the barren wasteland, to see nothing. Nothing but orange sky with vivid colors. Nothing.. Nothing meant no **Bill**...

He calmed himself down but didn’t let go of the gun. He stood there for ten minutes, just waiting for.. for anything really.. He let out a deep sigh as he sat back down, and placed his gun down nearby. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and put his legs on top of his torso as he put his forehead on his knees.

Of course. Of course, it was a fucking dream. He felt stupid thinking that something so maverlous could happed to him.

It made perfect sense that it was a dream. A delightful dream turned horrible nightmare. He had plenty of those throughout his travels. Dreams of going to his dream college only for them to fade away into those ~~yellow eyes.~~ Dreams of fame and fortune to fade into ~~yellow bleeding eyes.~~ Dreams of a small sailboat turning into ~~yellow pupil slited bleeding eyes~~. He’s dealt with those many times that they don’t faze him anymore.

What made him react to this one was that it was that this was first time that he had a dream turned nightmare about his sweetest and deadliest temptation. He had many nightmares and dreams of Stanley but this was the first time he had a dream turned nightmare about Stanley.

He took out a special calendar device that his ‘acquaintance’ named Sanchez gave him. It basically told him what day it was in his home dimension. And wouldn’t you know it… It was June 15.

He laughed out aloud.

He laughed and laughed as tears flowed out of his eyes. He laughed until he couldn’t anymore.  
He kept that dizzy broken smile as he pulled out his greatest treasure and just stared at it.

Two boys. One of them was his greatest weakness. The other being what he used to be before life had broken him piece by piece.

They were smiling like ~~idiots~~. They were ~~fucking idiots~~ for thinking that they could sail around the world on that piece of shit. They were ~~fucking idiots~~ for thinking that life was going to be easy for them. They were ~~fucking idiots~~ for thinking that they were going to ~~stay together forever and ever.~~

He stopped smiling as he got up. He packed his belongings and placed them in his backpack. He strapped his gun behind his back as he sighed and looked at the sky.

Sure the children in the picture were fucking idiots but at least they had the right idea. Sailing around world with your greatest temptation sounded a hell of a lot better than roaming the multiverse alone with a mission to correct one of your biggest mistakes of your poor pitiful life.

He began walking.

He walked towards his mission. His mission to eliminate the greatest evil he met had in his life. His mission to return to his brother. His mission to tell him everything. His mission to sail around his homeworld with his temptation like a fucking idiot.

Little did he know that a man wearing a red jacket came to the Gravity Falls lake on June 15.

Little did he know that the man brought a small handgun with only one bullet.

Little did he know that the man’s last words would be “I’m so fucking sorry Ford.”

Little did he know that he would find himself in the same position thirty years later on June 15.

Little did he know that he would have a small handgun with only one bullet that he stole from the evidence storage in the Gravity Falls police station.

Little did his last words would be “ ~~Us together, right Lee~~?”


End file.
